


Tumblr Post: FBI

by KawaiiCaptain



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Ass-Kicking, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCaptain/pseuds/KawaiiCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rivamika prompt: Mikasa is a professional... something awesome... and Levi is a stay-at-home dad/househusband.</p><p>See what happens ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Post: FBI

Sorry for the lateness everyone! I know this is way overdue, and I hope you like it. Sorry for the mistakes but I didn’t completely reread though it and edit it because I’m lazy.

Mikasa knew what she was signing up for when she first applied for the job. After her extensive 800 hours of training and classes such as the Academics, Case Exercises, Firearms, and Operation skills, Mikasa was finally ready to become an FBI Agent. She went through hell and back to get here and she was really proud of herself. With her boyfriend, who recently retired from the government operations team, was rooting her on the whole time. However, that didn’t mean Levi wasn’t worried for her safety, she would be put on the front lines with murders, psychopaths, terrorists, and just all around crazies. He trusted her ability’s and was pretty sure that she wouldn’t get killed anytime soon.

Mikasa was just put on the front lines the last mission, a killer who had killed four teenage girls and two police officers was the one raising the gun to Mikasa’s team mate Sasha’s head. She was lucky though, Sasha was able to elbow the killer in the crotch and Mikasa was able to rush at him, hold him at gunpoint, and was able to cuff him.  

Now here they are, Levi’s at home, retired and honestly kind of bored. He’s tried doing this whole retirement thing but he couldn’t just stay still. He cleans and cleans and cleans, and when he’s done with that he cooks. When Levi’s not doing one of the two, he has tried taking up different hobbies; like writing a book, fixing a car, building model houses, stuff like that, but it never worked out. Now here he is, cooking dinner for his wonderful wife who may or may not be home for dinner tonight.

That’s when the phone rang; Levi looked at the contact and saw it was his girlfriend. “Hello.” He answered blandly as he went back to his chicken alfredo that was cooking.

“Hey, I’m almost done here with all the paperwork and everything. There a few people left here and all. What did you make for dinner tonight.” She asked, as he heard shuffling of papers and the sound they made while being turned.

“Chicken Alfredo, your favorite.” He said as he stirred the sauce, making sure not to burn it.

“Sound’s lovely.” She said, just then a man walked into the office unnoticed, well expect from Mikasa.

Mikasa lowered her phone slowly and turned around to secretly glance at him. He looked professional enough to blend in with Mikasa’s upper level coworkers and bosses, but he wasn’t one. Mikasa knew every boss and coworkers face, even the other newbies, but she didn’t recognize him. Not only that but something else seemed and looked off about him. He was pulling on the sleeves to his suit, flickering eyes side to side nervously, and he kept on chomping on his lip. In one hand was a gun, which was mostly covered by his too long sleeved suit, it was the same type of gun that Mikasa and everyone else used on the work field.

“Babe, I’m gonna have to call you back later.” Mikasa said and even before Levi could reply, she hung up on him.  

Nobody had noticed his presence yet, blending into the background until her team’s computer specialist, Armin, had walked by him, without a glance, while looking at his mail. The man had grabbed Armin and put his hand over her mouth and a gun to his head. Mikasa bolted up as the man noticed her and boomed “Freeze!” Everyone jumped in shock and slowly turned around to the man, now bruising Armin’s head with the gun in his right hand and a very angry looking Mikasa.

“Now here’s what’s going to happen, whoever has the files for the St. Peters murder case that was just solved is going to hand it over to me, otherwise Mr. Blondie over here is gonna get it.” He said real slowly, as if he was talking to kindergarteners.

It finally hit Mikasa; she knew was this man looked so familiar, he was a suspect for the case she just solved, Troy Baker was his name. The St. peters were a lovely family who were all brutally murder by, who they thought, was a Mr. Gordon Hook. But apparently not.

“I have your files.” Mikasa said in a level headed and cold voice. She was ticked but if she wanted to save Armin, she needed to think and act rationally. “Let me get you them, then you’ll let my friend go. Right?” She said as she half turned to her desk and picked up three files.

“Yes, little beauty. When I get those files in my hand, I’ll release your friend and we all can go on our marry way and without any bloodshed.” He said in a voice that creepily reminded her of her parent’s murderers.

“Okay, sounds like a deal.” Mikasa said as she started walking over to him with the files clearly in her hands. However, no one spotted the small pocket knife shoved ever so discreetly in between the files. As Mikasa handed over the folders the knife slowly but secretly went down the sleeve of her shirt. Which Mikasa then popped open inside, cutting her skin a little, but she shook it off. She shared a look with Armin, who looked so pale and scared Mikasa was ready, then and there, for her plan to take effect.

As Troy looked through the manila folders, he didn’t notice Mikasa’s right foot slowly getting closer to his own left one. When he was turning the page of the file, emerged in the documents info, was when Mikasa quickly but harshly kicked at his foot, causing him to stumble to the left and loosen his grip on Armin, who was able to push out of his grasp and over to their coworkers behind Mikasa on the other side of the room. Mikasa then crouched and elbowed him in the gut with her right elbow, while her knife still hidden up her sleeve in her left arm, stabbing her knife into his right leg, which was keeping somewhat of his balance. As he fell to the ground, he held his gun to Mikasa’s stomach and shot. No one saw, no one heard it, they were blindsided by Mikasa herself. She was silently hit, but with the adrenaline pumping through her she didn’t feel it, or even care, as she snatched the gun, breaking his fingers, from his falling form and sat on him. Tossing the gun to side, to where he couldn’t reach it.

She screamed out to somebody, “Hand me a pair of handcuffs.” As he convulsed on her, trying to shove her off, trying to reach for the gun, trying to reach for a second chance to get what he wants. Not on Mikasa’s watch though. When she was able to cuff the bastard, she finally noticed she was shot somewhere in the stomach region. It wasn’t because she felt pain, but because she finally noticed Troy and herself covered in her blood.

Armin ran over to Mikasa and hugged her, not noticing the wound either, “I’m so sorry for getting caught like that, thank you so much.”

At this point Mikasa was getting dizzy, and wobbled into Armin, who noticed what the matter was and started screaming. “Paramedics! Paramedics! We need one over here stat! Mikasa’s been shot.” That was the last thing Mikasa heard before slipping into the black oblivion we call unconsciousness.

The paramedics quickly worked on the girl, right them and there to see if they were able to do anything, but then couldn’t. So they took her away to the hospital and immediately began working on her.

All the while a worried and shaken up Armin was waiting outside the room, a very angry looking Eren and then they heard someone coming down the hall. It was indeed Levi, who Armin called ten minutes ago. “Where’s Mikasa? Is she still in surgery?” He asked in his monotone voice, which was slightly cracking with each passing moment.

Armin was the first to answer, since Eren was still glaring at the wall, trying to get himself calm again. “She’s still in there; hopefully she’ll be out soon.” He said quite sadly and brokenly, he couldn’t even look Levi in the face after what had happened.

Levi noticed that look. It was the same one a member of his squad would have if they screwed something up, or even caused or got an injury. Levi was beginning to turn angry. “Armin. What happened.” He demanded, not asked, demanded.

It was then Armin looked back up at him, his eyes red brimmed and wet with tears that had shed and wear shedding now and will continue to shed for Mikasa. “I caused it. I caused what happened to Mikasa.” He said as his voice cracked and his voice broke with sadness. He was a bumbling mess. “It’s my fault and I can’t do anything to help now.” He cried out.

Levi was beaten down with the info, he literally felt like he just got punched in the face with a wrecking ball. Then he remembered what it was like when he was in the force. “Armin, it isn’t your fault. It’s Troy’s fault. He was the one who did this. Not you. Mikasa loves you so much she took a literal bullet for you. So don’t cry, she wouldn’t want you to be feeling sad, she’d want you to be happy. She’s probably going to wake up any minute now and be happy that she was able to save your life. That’s just how she is.”

“She would do the same for Eren, You, Sasha, maybe even me. That’s who she is. She had a choice, it impacted others. And sometimes you choose right and sometimes you choose wrong. But you won’t know until you find out the results. You have to live with the choices you made and not regret them. Mikasa lives without the regrets of her choices, which is why she’s so strong. You’re like that too. So–” Levi got cut short of his harsh, but yet nice and encouraging speech by the doctor.

“We were able to remove the bullet and patch her up nicely, she has suffered some internal wounds though but luckily she’ll survive. So we’re going to keep her over night for a few days. But other than that you’re welcomed to go see her in room 505.

The men said there thanks to the doctor and rushed into Mikasa’s room, she was there lying on her bed, thinking to herself with eyes brimmed with a faded red color, until she heard a commotion and saw all her guys. She gave them a smile that tried not to show she was tired but failed, and invited them in.

Surprisingly Armin was the first to rush over to her and hold her hand. He begged and begged for her forgiveness, which ended up in her chuckling, but stopped because of the pain. “It’s fine Armin. I’m fine. You’re fine. It’s all good. I took a bullet for you and I’d take one for you again. And everyone else in the room.” She said with soft and not so rare smile that had plaguing her face more often these days.

Eren gave her a tiny kiss on the cheek “Hey sis. I hope you feel better. I’m going to make sure that guy gets what he deserves.” Eren said a half smile, half evil promise.

“We already got him Eren, so it’s all good.” Mikasa replied, Eren looked like he would protest but didn’t when Armin stepped on his foot, quickly shutting him up and pacing a smile on his face.

Levi was the last person to greet her. “Hey, how are you?” He asked quietly, as the ~~boys~~ , scratch that, Armin noticed the couple needed a moment. He quickly shoved Eren and himself out the door, leaving the two alone. Levi pulled up a chair to her bed and held her hand.

“I’ve done better.” She tried to chuckle at her lame excuse for a joke but only caused herself more pain. “How did you know I was here?” She asked moving a bit to try to lie on her side, kind of.

“Armin phoned me in his franticness as they took you away to the operating room for surgery.” Levi answered as he held Mikasa’s hand and rubbed circles on her skin. Mikasa nodded in acknowledgement.

She then asked something out of the blue. “How long have we been together for now?” Levi looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“It’ll be 2 years on May 23.” He answered, and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Wow, it’s been that long.” She said, and Levi chuckled.

“If you say that’s long imagine what marriage feels like.” Mikasa smiled and swatted his thigh.  

“Hey Levi,” Mikasa paused looking to make sure Levi was paying attention to what she was saying, which he was. “The doctor told me something that happened to me because of getting shot.”

Levi’s face scrunched in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth pulled into a frown. “What is it?” Mikasa frowned and Levi could see a lump starting to grow in her throat. Her eyes were starting to water and he could tell she was trying to hold it back, that’s when she really started to worry. “Mikasa, what’s going on?” He asked more concerned a tear came out of Mikasa’s eye and looked at Levi.

“I lost it. I lost our baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, go follow me on Tumblr ( KawaiiCaptain )for more stuff like this (plus I post my stories there first xD )


End file.
